Feelings
by WhisperOfFate
Summary: Toothless' rider acts strange lately, but maybe Toothless can help... Contains YAOI (Human x Dragon) *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down from the heavens. The figure gliding through the storm had a hard time staying on course, for gushes of wind hit it from every side. Fog made it impossible to see anything at all. But he had to go on.

He would not let it happen. Not as long as he could prevent it. Even though he felt warm blood on his back, slowly running down his body to then fall towards the ground. Whilst manouvering through lightnings that struck down from huge rainclowds he could hear cries of pain from his precious cargo. They made him shiver, for he had never heard a human in so much pain.

After deciding that he had to land somewhere, the figure pulled his wings to his body and immediately lost on altitude. They dived through the raging storm and he really concentrated to find any sign of ground under them, but as it appeared, it was already too late. The black figure hit the floor with such a hard impact, that he let out a roar of pain. Protectively holding his wings above his suffering cargo, they slid through wet grass. Dirt sprayed on his face, forcing him to shut his eyelids. The last thing Toothless could feel was his head hitting something hard.

Then darkness.

oooooooo

‚But why now?'

Hiccup rolled his eyes. ‚I told you before. I haven't been doing anything with Toothless lately. And besides that, I could bear some time off, too', he repeated.

They were standing in the barn, where Hiccup threw new hay on the ground. The sun shone through the cracks in the wood around them.

‚Look, can't you wait a few days? I really wanted to go to the lake on the other side of the island with y-.'

‚I am not going to change my mind, Astrid'

Astrids firstly dissapointed facial expression slowly transformed to an angry frown. ‚Oh, so now your dragon is more important to you than your girlfriend?', she replied sharply. Hiccup sighed and looked at Astrids in a loving way. ‚Come on, you know you don't believe that yourself.' Astrid realized that she actually didn't, so she became silent.

Hiccup grinned at her, and she couldn't hold back a smile. ‚Stop looking at me like that, stupid', she said, starting to chuckle. Her boyfriend put his hands around her face and looked right in her eyes. ‚I'll be back soon and then we can spend some time together', he said. Astrid blushed to the loving touch of the young man in front of her. ‚Well…I-I guess thats…ok.' Hiccup kissed her on her forehead and then turned round to leave the barn. ‚Hiccup!' Astrid shouted before the boy closed the door. ‚Yes?', he answered. ‚Take care.', she said in a serious tone. ‚Don't worry', Hiccup said, ‚I always do!'

And he winked.

He closed the door and sighed. Why was Astrid always so concerned about him? It wasn't like he was going to get badly hurt on a vacation. And after all, he had Toothless to protect him. No living thing would have the guts to mess with him. However, he should take it as a complement. He had someone who loved him, no, actually had two, three, no wait…the whole village that loved him, and that was the result of him bounding human kind with the dragons. Man and beast, side by side. Only months before now vikings would have hunted them down and killed them. His - firstly forbidden - friendship with the Night Fury Toothless saved lives and helped his village find new allies.

‚Toothless? Where are you, boy?', he shouted. Hiccup looked around, searching for his dragon friend, when suddenly, something wet dripped on his head. ‚What the…ewww!', he said out loud. He had something slimy on his fingers, and when he looked above him, he could see his friend sitting on the roof of a house. Toothless smiled at him, spit sobbing from his mouth. ‚Ewww…Toothless! That's gross!', Hiccup said with a grossed out smile on his face. The dragon laughed – the best a dragon _could_ laugh. ‚Come down here you stupid thing!', Hiccup laughed, and his friend replied with shooting straight up in the air, remaining in the skies a while, and then diving right at his rider and best friend. Hiccups face brightened up, but when the dragon didn't seem to dodge him, he threw himself to the ground. Toothless rushed over him with incredible speed, chuckling at his scared friend. ‚What in the name of Thor are you doing?', Hiccup cried, still on the floor. Toothless apruptly landed next to him and looked down to the floor, ashamed. ‚Bad dragon, _bad dragon_!', Hiccup scolded. Hiccup looked at Toothless. Toothless looked at Hiccup. They stared at each other. And laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Together they walked to the bay. The sun was now setting and the clouds had a wonderful pink color. The sea rushed and seagulls were gliding through the air, trying to make their way home. In all the years Hiccup had lived on the Island of Berk, he had never experienced such a wonderful view. He scratched his buddy at the spot he liked it the most, under his head. Toothless huddled against his hand and purred, enjoying the attention his friend was giving him. ‚So, buddy, how about a little trip?', Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless grunted. ‚I'll take that as a yes.', the rider said. Suddenly, Toothless pressed his head against Hiccup's chest and closed his eyes. ‚What is it with you today?', Hiccup whispered surprised, but Toothless didn't move. He simply started to purr while huddling against his best friend. Hiccup gave in, sat down on the ground, petted Toothless and enjoyed watching the view with his best friend for live.

The sun was now almost gone, and the only light that light the night were the torches in the village. Hiccup was lying between the arms and legs of his curled up friend. Even though nights in Berk are extremely cold, the warmth the body of the dragon gave warmed the boy. He snuggled himself to his friend and grew even warmer. Toothless purred as Hiccup scratched his stomach. ‚Toothless?', the boy said quietly. The dragon looked at him with his huge, emerald eyes. Hiccup almost lost himself in them. ‚Have you ever…I mean…do you want to…', he stuttered. Toothless smacked his rider on the cheek with his ear. ‚Ouch! Um…thanks…?', he answered. ‚So…have you ever thought of…you know…meeting…other dragons?' Toothless tipped his head to the side, apparently not quite understanding. ‚You know…other…female dragons?', Hiccup stammered. Toothless' ears stood upright and a questioning expression maintained his face. ‚I mean…aren't you sometimes…lonely? And what about family? And…m-mating?', Hiccup said, visibly blushing. Toothless eyes fixated a point far out in the sea. He was obviously thinking about something. Minutes passed before suddenly, his pupils became thin as a cats'. His head turned to Hiccup, a wild and beastly expression in his face, and the boy could feel something huge and hard poking him in the back.

‚No', Toothless said, before placing himself on top of Hiccup...

The boy opened his eyes. Sweating everywhere, he got up from the body of his dragon. ‚What the heck…', he thought confused and stretched. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon and was reflecting on the water. A pleasantly cold gush of wind hit his face. ‚Just a dream…', he sighed relieved. Recalling the events of it, he shivered. Those wild eyes of Toothless fixed on his…'What a crazy dream', he thought out loudly, before shaking his head in disgust.

He went down to the shore, cupped his hands and splashed water on his face. This completed his waking up process and he turned back to his friend. He already jumped in the movement, because the dragon was standing right behind him, his huge, erected dragonhood in front of the boy. Hiccup stared at it. ‚So huge…', he thought, before raising his hands to grab it…

Hiccup jumped up, wide awake. He was puzzled about what just happened and turned his head hastily. Remembering everything, the boy turned to Toothless to make sure he wasn't intending anything this time, but the dragon was slumbering curled up next to him. His nostrils rose and sank in a slow motion. The rider slapped himself on the face, only to confirm the fact that he was awake after all. ‚What on earth is going on?', he thought. Why was he having these appalling dreams? Toothless wanting to mate; that was just…gross. Why would he dream about something like that? It's not like he didn't love the dragon, but mating?

He thought about it a few minutes, slowly actually beginning to like the situation…

He slapped himself on his face once more.

This woke up his friend. He opened his jaw in a huge yawn, blinking at the sunlight shining in his eyes. ‚Mornin', boy', Hiccup said, suddenly blushing as memories of the dream returned. Toothless grumbled and smiled. ‚How about we finish packing and head off', Hiccup suggested. They rose off the ground and made their way back to the village, but the boy couldn't forget the dream, despite his efforts.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had packed and loaded food, clothes and a variety of untensils for surviving in the wild for their journey, the two friends walked to a free area for take off. ‚Okay, we've got food, clothes and some other stuff. Have we forgotten anything?', Hiccup asked. The dragon tipped its head to the side. ‚Yea, why am I asking you?', the boy said and laughed. He stuffed his (OBERTEIL) into his trousers and saddled Toothless. He felt the stength under him, strengh more powerful than any other living thing, and the dream popped up in his head again. ‚What kind of sick person am I, still thinking of that?', he thought. ‚What would Toothless say if he knew…?'

Sunk in his thoughts, the dragon slapped the boy with its ear. ‚Wha…thanks buddy. I…I just…oh forget it. Let's go', said Hiccup confused. ‚But where to?' The thought flashed up in his mind, but Toothless growled and brought himself in a take off – position. He wiggled his tail and – just as he wanted to jump off his feet and fly away – Hiccup's father Stoick came running. ‚H-Hiccup!Wait!', he shouted while gasping. Toothless looked annoyed and sat down again. Hiccup jumped off the saddle. ‚Hi dad, what's up?'

‚I just…' He stopped to breathe. ‚wanted to say good-bye'

‚Um…ok? I'm just gone for a few days, dad', Hiccup answered, puzzled.

‚Yes…you know…I just had the feeling I shoud say good-bye to you before you go.', Stoick said. He was a big and strong viking with a huge beard. He was the leader of the village and a loving father to Hiccup, but that hasn't always been like that. A few months ago Stoick had disrespected his son for not killing dragons. Hiccup had refused to, for he had just made friends with the most dangerous of all dragons: The Night Fury Toothless. But after the boy united dragons and humans and battled the green death, Hiccup didn't only have the respect of his father, but of the whole village.

‚Ok…? Well then…bye?', Hiccup said confused. ‚Have a nice time son, and take care', Stoick spoke calmly. The rider once more saddled Toothless. ‚Come on boy, let's go before we get interrupted by anyone else'

Toothless growled and set off to take off. His body wiggled while he lowered it. And then, they shot off into the air.

Wind hit the boy's face and he had to close his eyes. Toothless flapped his powerful wings, so they gained on altitude rather fast. Hiccup – pressed to his friend's back – opened his eyes.

They were just breaking through the line of clouds. The morning sun still light them up in pink. Hiccup enjoyed the view, while Toothless had other things in mind: He pulled his wings to his body and did a barrel roll (DO A BARREL ROLE – For the Star Fox fans in here ;D) a few times. The boy almost threw up, gravity pulling him towards the ground, but Toothless pulling him back up rapidly. ‚T-Toothless…S-STOP', Hiccup stuttered, still dazed. The dragon immediately quit, turned his head to his rider and looked at him with sorry eyes. ‚It's ok, buddy', Hiccup said, still a little sick.

They glided through the cold morning air and the boy watched the calm sea under them. Toothless saw that and dived down to the water. They were now just above the waterline, and Hiccup streched out his hand into the water. He felt the freezing cold sea-water on his fingertips, when suddenly, the dragon turned round 180 degrees and the boy was under water. Hiccup was so surprised that he didn't even have time to breathe before being under water. Toothless chuckled while he lifted his friend out of the water. The rider sucked in some air, before the dragon saturated him again. The boy was sick of this and punched his friend from under water. Toothless thought this was quite amusing, but in order to not upset Hiccup he lifted him out of the wet again. The boy spat out some water. ‚For Thor's sake, stop it! What is it with you today? Don't do that ever again!', he said angrily. He had had enough. Why was his friend acting so weird? Toothless chuckled at his soaking buddy and flew higher again.

They had went on for a few hours now and Hiccup suggested they should let it be for today, for the sun was already setting. The boy looked about for a cave they could remain in. Toothless glided over the treetops, touching some of them in mid-air. The woods under them smelt vivid and alive and the dragon shut his eyes, enjoying the peace of it all: The wind rushing around them, the wonderful smell and his best friend on his back…

Hiccup noticed that Toothless wasn't concentrating and just as he wanted to tell him to, they smashed against an abnormally huge tree. The surprised dragon roared up as his head hit the trunk of the tree. His wings caught up in the branches and they tumbled to the ground. Luckily, they crashed on a fairly soft part of it. Hiccup was jerked away a few metres, before stopping uncomfortably. Toothless however, collapsed on the spot he hit the floor. ‚Toothless!', the boy shouted.

The dragon didn't move.

Hiccup tried to stand up, but still had problems at doing so because of his prothestic.

He ran to his buddy and touched him on his face, scared about his friend. ‚Hey! Toothless! Wake up!'

The dragon slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and looked at Hiccup. The boy was reliefed for his friend was ok. ‚That's why I always tell you: Don't close your eyes while flying!', the rider scoulded him. Hiccup thought it looked like Toothless facepalmed and he sank his head again. The boy laughed.

The stuff they had lost because of the crash was picked up and they made their way through the forest. All kinds of animals hushed by in front of them and Toothless' ears stood upright each time. The sun was now almost completely gone and the only thing Hiccup could see clearly were the emerald glowing eyes of his friend.

Stepping through the night in search of a cave they could stay in, Hiccup spotted one in the distance. He saddled his dragon and they sprinted through the dark woods, animals making way for the incoming beast. The rhythmic movements of his running and jumping friend made the boy weary, and he had to fight to keep his suddenly extremely heave eyelids open. But after only minutes, he lost the battle and sank into a tranquil sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The bunch sprinted through the dark woods, their breath appearing in form of small white clouds in front of their mouths. Two to the front, three on each flank and two backing them up from behind, they dashed on, restless and hungry. One abruptly stopped, smelling the air. All the others mimicked him, before one suddenly sprinted away in one direction. The rest rushed after him. Hunger drove them onward, they had no time to stop, no, they must go on. Sharp eyes watched the full moon above them, the only source of light leading their way.

One of them howled, and the others joined in to form one united, haunted scream. The alpha immediately silenced them. He held his nose in the air, tracking something.

"Human", he growled.

oooooooooo

Birds' tweets cut the morning silence outside of the cave. The sun was now rising and light up the treetops. Toothless left the cave and breathed in some of the fresh air. His paws got wet as he stepped in the still damp grass. An apple was hanging dangerously near the dragon, which jumped up to snatch it as soon as he spotted it. It tasted delicious and reminded him of the time he had flown through the air alone. While chewing, he imagined how his life would have been if he had never met Hiccup, or better: had never been shot down by him. When the boy had found the beast, Toothless had not been able to believe that he had been hit by such a small, weak human, but after Hiccup had released him, it'd brought him to think. Was he really not going to kill dragons? The Night Fury grabbed another apple and gobbled it with on bite.

The smell literally hit him in his face.

He turned his head and peered into the woods, waiting for the pursuer to show himself. "Hrrrrrr." Toothless growled.

The bush next to him suddenly moved.

The dragon turned in its' direction.

The bush halted.

The dragon's senses tingled and it let out an ear-bursting roar that shook the earth around him.

And a little squirrel jumped out in front of him.

The dragon stared at the little animal and looked annoyed at the little nut it was holding in its' hands.

The squirrel stood there, pinned to the ground and shaking. Toothless inspected it a few more moments before turning around to leave. The other animal immediately rushed away, still shocked that such a mighty beast had stood right in front of it.

The dragon made its' way back to the cave, but just as he wanted to enter, a sleepy, yawning Hiccup exited it. "Morning, buddy", he said while yawning. Toothless nudged his chest and licked his face. Thereupon Hiccup was wide awake and said "You will never learn _not_ to do that, will you?" while smiling. The dragon chuckled.

The boy packed his things and put it in the bags connected to Toothless' saddle. The dragon sighed at the heavy weight, because it meant limited maneuverability. After Hiccup had breakfast, which consisted of bread and butter, he saddled his dragon. "Now let's g-" Toothless shot straight up in the air before his rider could say any more.

The midday sun now burnt down from the cloudless sky. The two friends were gliding through it, both enjoying it. "There! Toothless look!", Hiccup suddenly shouted out. Under them was a small lake with clear, light blue water. Around it grew weird looking trees with vines hanging from them. It was located in a ditch between massive rocks, looking too peaceful for this world. "Come on boy, down!", the rider ordered. The dragon slowly changed the position of his wings, so that they lost altitude fairly slow. The view was fantastic, but Toothless was too excited to watch it. He started to dive in a rapid process, the ground approaching them too fast to land. "Toothless, not so fast!" The dragon let his tongue hang out of his mouth and chuckled as the air tingled him in his throat.

In the last moment the Night Fury pulled up, barely missing the ground, and then landed softly on the dirt. Hiccup jumped off of him, ran to the water and bent down. He lowered his arm in order to feel the temperature of the water.

As he did this, Toothless came running from behind and pushed him. With all his clothes on the boy fell into the water. He dived quite deep, for the lake was fairly deep. When he came up to the surface again, he looked at the dragon. Toothless smiled, but as seconds without a smile from Hiccup passed, it faded. Secretly, Hiccup filled his hand cups with water. Toothless still just stood there., but then Hiccup splashed water in his face. The surprised dragon didn't have the time to close his eyes, so he to wipe his wet eyes afterward. The boy started to laughed, amused by the blind Toothless, but the dragon had enough. He bit off the strap of the cargo around his body, so it would fall off, and jumped into the cold water next to his rider. Hiccup was hit back by a huge tsunami he could not dodge. When the boy once more came to the surface, Toothless was chuckling at his soaking friend. Quickly, Hiccup tried to take off his clothes. The dragon swam to Hiccup and got hold of him in order to help his crippled friend. The boy looked at him thankfully and threw them to the ground outside of the lake. As he was finished, Toothless suddenly pushed his friend under water. Hiccup could free himself from the grip of the dragon, swam up to the surface and splashed at him. They had a wonderful time together.

After a few hours of fun they both left the lake. Hiccup stepped out of the water and suddenly remembered that he was naked. He blushed and held his hand in front of his intimate parts. Toothless just stepped out of there, too, and shook the water of of his body. He looked so strong and beautiful with the evening sun reflecting on his dragon body…

The boy had to force himself to stop thinking about that nonsense again. Just as he wanted to put his meanwhile dried clothes on, the Night Fury stepped in front of him. Hiccup froze in his position, still naked. ‚Um…b-buddy…could you just…turn round?', the naked chap stuttered and blushed.

But Toothless didn't move.

He stared down at the hands of the boy who still hid his intimate parts.

The dream popped up in Hiccup's head.

The combination of those thoughts and the dragon staring at him made the inevitable happen. The rider's penis started to erect, right in front of his friend. Toothless' eyes widened. The boy panicked. Quickly, he turned round and ran behind one of the awesome trees. When he reached the spot, he sat down and put his hands in front of his face.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

What the hell was going on with him? This couldn't be real. Ashamed, he grabbed his clothes which luckily had landed right next to the tree as he had thrown them away. ‚I'm a freak', he whispered to himself. ‚I am a sick bastard that gets aroused when thinking of his dragon'

He put on his trousers and looked for a cave he could hide in. The boy really didn't want to talk to Toothless right now. What if he had seen it? He must have.

While the boy got up and walked away, emerald eyes stared down from the treetop, having heard enough…


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup found a small crack in the rocks around the lake and laid down in it. He only wanted to sleep and have some time to think. These thoughts and dreams he had…were they the result of not spending enough time with Toothless? Even if that was the answer, why did he have these feelings for him? Nobody would think about mating with another species. Why him?

The boy's rational mind was fighting against the need of his body to touch his dragon and feel it's strong and powerful muscles. Once again, he was aroused.

Toothless entered the crack.

‚Don't! Please leave m-'

The dragon licked Hiccup's face.

The boy blushed, but couldn't resist to look at his friend. The mighty Night Fury crouched in front of him, it's eyes fixed on Hiccup's. The rider wanted to touch it, the desire for body contact almost overwhelmed him.

Toothless moved closer.

The beast's face was now right in front of Hiccup's, their nose tips almost touched.

‚Toothless…I…', the boy whispered, hypnotized by the gaze of his buddy.

He lifted his hand and put it on his friend's snout. Toothless continued to stare at his best friend. Gently, Hiccup pushed the dragon down.

Lower.

Lower.

The beast's eyes were still fixed on his.

Lower.

Toothless started licking.

Hiccup closed his eyes, unsure if to feel aroused or relaxed. The dragon licked on, it's tongue wetting the boy's erected manhood. He worked his way up and when he reached the tip of it, Hiccup moaned in pleasure. Toothless now put the whole thing in his mouth, which didn't work out very difficult. Slowly he bobbed his head forwards and backwards. The boy moaned again and pressed himself against the wall of the cave.

He enjoyed this.

He enjoyed this so much.

All other thoughts were immediately exterminated, as the dragon's tongue wrapped around the tip of his cock. Then, Toothless suddenly stopped. ‚No, please, I beg you, go on…', the boy begged. The dragon chuckled, licked the boy's face and let itself fall backwards on his back. Hiccup's eyes widened.

A massive dragonhood stood upright in front of him. Huge veins drew through it. Hiccup couldn't believe how big it was. It reminded him of the situation in his dream, and he did exactly the same thing…

When he grabbed it, Toothless moaned at the touch of his caring friend. Hiccup could feel the warmth that the shaft gave. Slowly and gently, he massaged it. The dragon shut it's eyes in pleasure. The boy's movements grew faster. Soon he was moving his hands rapidly, so that Toothless let out a wild, beastly growl. They continued the game for a few minutes, when Hiccup returned the favour his dragon had did him before. They boy grabbed and massaged the beast's testicles and touched the tip of the cock with his tongue. Toothless purred and looked at his friend. Then it became clear to the boy: The dragon wanted it as much as he did. He widened his mouth and pushed his friend's shaft in his throat. Toothless moaned and put his paw on his rider's back head. Slowly, he pushed his friend down, so that his whole erection was surrounded by the boy's warm mouth. Hiccup coughed and the dragon stopped to push. The boy loved it so much.

He started to move.

In rhythmic movements Hiccup massaged the dragon's testicles and bobbed his head forward and backward. He tasted the before-cum of his friend, but the went on. His tounge rubbed against the lower bound of the erection and Toothless purred at the touch. The boy couldn't control himself. His deepest instincts ordered him to continue, to go on pleasing his friend. Hiccup didn't even start to fight it, for he loved the feeling too much. He placed himself on top of the dragon and continued his work. Toothless had meanwhile closed his eyes. The dragon's instincts were overtaking. If he wasn't careful, he...

Suddenly, the dragon jumped up.

His pupils thinned and he had a wild expression on his face. Spit was dripping from his erected dragonhood. He moved closer.

At first, Hiccup was confused. "Why did Toothless jump up?" "Did I do something wrong?" He looked at his friend. "Toothless, I...what did I..."

"I must be careful"

"I must be careful"

"I must not hurt my master"

"I mustn't"

Toothless stopped in his tracks. "What have I done?", Hiccup thought, suddenly aware of what had just happened. He had touched his dragon's erection. He had actually done it. "What am I? What kind of sick child am I?", he thought, afraid. How would he be able to live with that? What would his friends say? And his father?

Hiccup grew desperate.

"And why are you still staring at me like that?!", the boy thought out loud, tears gathering in his eyes. His fear turned to anger. He was angry. Angry about himself. Angry about...Toothless.

"What?!", the boy almost screamed.

"What are you looking at?!"

Toothless eyes were still fixed on his. The wild expression slowly lost on power, and his pupils started to grow again.

"Why did you do this to me?", he shouted. Tears rolled down his face. Toothless was to blame, not him. It was Toothless' fault. Everything is his fault.

"Hm?! What! What do you think?! How can I go back to the village? How can I possibly live normally again?! It's your fault!", he screamed.

Toothless just sat there. His erection had meanwhile vanished, and tears in his eyes were replacing it.

"Yea, just...leave me! Leave me alone for Thor's sake!", Hiccup whined. He turned round and hid between his knees, for his eyes were completely wet by now.

A tear rolled down the dragon's face.

Even though he couldn't understand the words of the human, he still knew what he had did wrong.

How could he let his master do that? How? The dragon shut his eyes, and a tear ran down his cheek.

Toothless rose up and left the crack.

He had disappointed his master.

He would never do it again.

Never.


	6. Chapter 6

The full moon in the starry, clear night lightened up the dark woods. Animals made their way back to their sleeping places, while the predators of the darkness stalked them, but when the black figure stomped through the trees, even they hid in fear. Owls which seconds ago had just hooted fell silent. The beast walked with it's head hanging from it's shoulders, in a sort of sad, rather angry way. You could see the reflection of the moon in the tears the dragons' eyes shed. They ran down it's cheek until they reached the throat, where they merely dropped to the cold forest floor. Foxed and badgers peeked around the trees and bushes, but the beast didn't take notice of them. It simply trotted on, not knowing where it's path would end. It didn't even care. The dragon lifted it's head to take a look around. It had totally lost it's orientation. Without it's rider, the beast was going nowhere, for it only had one of it's two tailfins. His rider. Oh, what pain it brought him to think of him, what anger and sorrow boiled up when remembering. He really had done something wrong, fatal for their friendship. But why? What had he been thinking? Why had he let it happen? But when he thought about the situation, about his lust, his need to feel his friend; he couldn't have held it back. Toothless loved him. He loved the boy with all his heart. He would have done anything for him. Anything. His love was only held back by the fact that the dragon would not hurt his Hiccup. No. He would never bring any pain to him. But after all, it was too late now. He had blown it. His chance. The chance to show his rider how much he actually loved him.

So, the black figure lowered it's head again and lingered on.

When suddenly, something jumped at him from the bushes.

It felt like minutes to Toothless, although only seconds passed. He could feel a powerful jaw grabbing his throat. He roared in pain, feeling his own warm blood flowing down his neck. He twisted his head in all directions, trying to get the attacker off of him, but the predator didn't loosen his grip. The dragon threw itself to the ground and rolled, forcing the thing to let go of him. When he stood up, he could clearly see his attacker growling at him in the misty moonlight. Toothless growled back and kneeled down, ready to jump at his assaulter. At that moment, two more left the covering bushes and took place next to the first. Then, the alpha howled.

From every side, wolfes jumped out of the bushes. They werewell built; Toothless could see their muscles work as they approached him. He was clearly outnumbered. Even a dragon couldn't match with a pack of wolfes. They snarled at him, ready to attack any moment. The animals circled the dragon.

"Too many"

"Where to go?"

Toothless turned around to the alpha. The wolf had moved closer, but it didn't snarl. It didn't have the aggressive look in it's eyes. It just stood there and lifted it's nose. The other wolfs silenced and stopped in their tracks.

The alpha smelt the air.

Toothless thought to see a grin in it's face, when it turned round and sprinted off into the darkness. The others followed immediately. The dragon was rooted on the spot. Before they all vanished, the last one stopped and turned round. It looked at Toothless and put it's nose in the air. It seemed happy, turned round and sprinted off with a howl.

The dragon just stood there.

He stared in the direction the wolfes had just ran off to. Many thoughts were circling through his head, and he was unable to put them in the correct order. His wounded neck wasn't the most important thing. The question was why his attackers had just ran off? Slowly, the scattered brackets of information in his brain began to form. The alpha smelling...and the sprint to the direction he came fro-.

"Hiccup!"

OOOOOOOO

The wind howled outside of the crack. Only a small beam of moonlight shone through it, making it possible for the boy to see. But he didn't even want to do that. Nothing mattered to him now, he seemed not to care about anything. He just laid on the cold ground, his eyes half shut. The boy stared at the moisty cave wall. Small cracks drew through it, inhabited by spiders and other animals which used it as their home. Hiccup picked up a small pebble and kept hold of it between his index and middle finger. Thoughts about what had happened popped up in his mind, but he immediately erased them by throwing the pebble against the cave wall with anger. He didn't know how he could possibly continue his life. How he could ever look into his father's eyes again. What viking would ever please, no, even think of pleasing a dragon? No one. Just him. This sick kid. Hiccup rolled around and covered his face with his hands. Tears ran down his arms and gathered at the tip of his elbow. And where was Toothless anyway? Where had he run off to? But Hiccup didn't care. He just wanted to stay there, lying on the ground, lying ashamed in his own tears, forever.

Suddenly, a howl sounded through the woods.

"Toothless?"

The boy jumped up. He peeked outside the crack. What was that? He left the cave and took a look around, only to find complete darkness. His eyes hadn't got used to it yet. Where had that come from? He tiptoed to a near tree and crouched behind it. Was that Toothless? Is he coming back?

"But, wait a minute. What do I care? What on earth should I say to him?", he thought out loud. He remembered the acts from a few hours ago, him massaging the erection...

Tears ran down his cheek again.

He covered his eyes with his hands and sniffed. What to do, what to do? He was lost in the middle of nowhere, without food and without his dragon. How would he return to the village?

Hiccup rose and collected his thoughts. "I have to do this without Toothless. I'll get the rest of my stuff from the cave and then I'll..."

The impact almost knocked him out.

Powerful paws knocked him to the floor. His head hit the floor violently, and he was dazed for a few seconds. Something was preventing him from standing up. "Back off!", he cried out. A growl answered him. "What the..."

He turned his head and looked straight in the eyes of a grey wolf. His fur was covered in dirt, only his angry shining eyes stood out. Spit was dripping from his bared teeth. The wolf's breath reeked of raw meat and blood.

Hiccup panicked and tried to get the beast off him. He struggled with the legs of the beast, and rolled himself from side to side, but it was no use. Suddenly, five other wolfes left the bushes around him. They slowly approached and snarled at the helpless boy. "Oh Odin, please help me...What should I do?" Hiccup hit the wolf above him with his fists, desperately trying to get it off of him. He poked the eye of the savage beast, which whined up in pain. Driven by it's deepest survival instincts, it opened it's fangs and bit in the boys waiste. Hiccup cried out in pain, his blood slowly flowing down his body and then gathering under him to form one big pool of warm, red liquid.

Then Toothless jumped out of the dark bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

Toothless jumped at the wolf. Before it could even turn it's head, the dragon knocked the predator down and pressed it's throat to the ground, his sharp claws right next to the animal's air tube. The wolf whined in shock, completely caught by surprise. Toothless roared at the alpha under him.

"You mustn't hurt my Hiccup"

The other wolves bellowed and growled, but no one dared to attack the black beast in order to free their leader.

Hiccup couldn't move. His thoughts were scrambled, particals of pain and bits of memories lingering through his brain. He laid helplessly on the floor, his arms and legs numb. He felt the pain of the bite slowly fading. Everything was getting darker, the skies were covered in a dark layer. Slowly, darkness surrounded him, the only things that broke through it were the cries and howls of ferocious wolves. He tried to raise his hand, but it was no use. His eyelids suddenly became heavier and heavier, until he didn't have the strength to keep them open anymore. Hiccup felt raindrops falling on his fingers, slowly running down his hand and dropping to the floor.

"I'm...sorry..."

OOOOOOO

The rain poured down from the heavens. The figure gliding through the storm had a hard time staying on course, for gushes of wind hit it from every side. Fog made it impossible to see anything at all. But he had to go on.

He would not let it happen. Not as long as he could prevent it. Even though he felt warm blood on his back, slowly running down his body to then fall towards the ground. Whilst manoeuvring through lightnings that struck down from huge rainclouds he could hear cries of pain from his precious cargo. They made him shiver, for he had never heard a human in so much pain.

After deciding that he had to land somewhere, the figure pulled his wings to his body and immediately lost on altitude. They dived through the raging storm and he really concentrated to find any sign of ground under them, but as it appeared, it was already too late. The black figure hit the floor with such a hard impact, that he let out a roar of pain. Protectively holding his wings above his suffering cargo, they slid through wet grass. Dirt sprayed on his face, forcing him to shut his eyelids. The last thing Toothless could feel was his head hitting something hard.

Then darkness.

OOOOOOO

He opened his eyes. Hiccup was lying a few metres away from him and a pool of blood had gathered under his limp body. The boy's arm was awkwardly turned in a direction it clearly shouldn't be.

"Hiccup!"

Toothless whined and desperately tried to crawl to his friend. His wing was badly hurt, and with every movement the dragon made the pain grow. He bit his tongue in order not to roar out in pain and warm blood flew down his chin.

The dragon crawled on, and minutes - which felt like hours to him - passed. He couldn't stand up, for his whole body was aching like never before.

"Must help master"

Toothless roared, scared of what would come when he reached his rider. But Hiccup still didn't move.

Finally, The beast reached his friend. He grunted when he saw the bleeding flesh wound on the boy's flank. The dragon tapped Hiccup on the head, but the boy didn't react.

Toothless panicked. What should he do? He couldn't fly, so they wouldn't get anywhere, but his rider needed help immediately. The boy gave a silent moan of pain. He tried to move his fingers, but his body didn't cooperate.

The dragon gathered all the strength he could and pressed himself off the ground. Immense pain drew through his leg, and he almost sank to the ground again, but he fought on. Slowly, he found his balance and managed to stay on his feet. He looked at Hiccup, who had grown paler and paler. His wound had stopped bleeding, but his breathing had become thinner. If the boy didn't get help soon, he could...

Toothless erased that thought and lifted his rider on his back. The added weight caused even more racking pain, but he had to do it, for the sake of the boy. He made a small step. Then another one. His left knee started to wobble. Another one. He could feel his powers fade. Another one.

The dragon didn't have the strength anymore. He was just able to lower himself in a soft way in order to not harm the boy before he collapsed onto the cold ground. Darkness once again crept over him, and he tried to fight it. Toothless wouldn't close his eyes. He wouldn't.

He...


	8. Chapter 8

The birds which lived in the woods south of Berk normally tweeted and sang happy songs of foreign lands and sights. They would fly through the fresh air and fill the mass of leaves and bushes with beauty and freedom you couldn't enjoy anywhere else.

But that day, that cold, stormy day, they were silent.

Not one of them sang to the sun, to the beauty of life. Of course, no bird likes to get wet, but that was not the only reason for the heavy silence.

Something particularly strange and dodgy happened in the woods that day.

_Two friends, side by side,_

_Each of them the other's pride,_

_Down they are, blood to blood,_

_Lying in the dirty mud,_

_Bodies weak, but hearts as one,_

_The latter's life is almost done,_

_Only love was left them two,_

_What would everybody do?_

_A choice is left the former now,_

_Death awaits one anyhow,_

_The power of love, it has no end,_

_The dragon will from that now lend,_

_But the price, he has to pay,_

_In a bond, forever, they'll stay._

Two spirits, one black as the night and the other burning like flames, hovered in the air above their abandoned bodies. It would have been a spectacular sight if anybody had seen it. The black spirit circled around the other one. A normal person would have never guessed what the meaning of all this was. Just two...clouds in mid air. Well, colourful clouds. The aura of both of them was so intense, so inviting. It would have been hard to describe, really.

But something went wrong.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup, grabbed him with all the strength he had, and didn't let go. The boy didn't react. But somehow, something was avoiding the dragon from continuing the process. An unknown force held him back, he wasn't able to get back to their bodies.

This was not what should have happened.

What had he done wrong? Why was it not working?

"Don't"

Hiccup looked at him with a loving smile.

"Hiccup, you don't understand, I have to..."

"I know"

The dragon silenced. There they were, together, as one, like it should have always been. He loved it that way. Their hearts together.

The rider and the beast, united forever...

OOOOO

A single cloud rose up to the skies, perfectly normal to anyone. Small, and mediocre. It flew up to the other clouds and mixed with them. The way of nature, really.

Toothless' and Hiccup's bodies laid next to each other on the cold, hard ground. Both seemed to be sunk in a tranquil sleep, the latter one on the body of the dragon. Despite the dreadful flesh wound on the boy's flank, it looked rather peaceful. Toothless had a smile on his face, a smile that would never fade.

A few raindrops fell from the heavens; the angels themselves were crying about the fate of the two lovers.

But it all didn't matter, really.

Toothless was finally together with his Hiccup.

Forever.

OOOOO

The cloud had vanished in the skies, and all grew back to normal. The raindrops became a mighty shower, birds and other animal hid under trees and in holes. The only things that disturbed the peaceful sight were two bodies, side by side. The birds didn't sing. Not only because of the stench of death in the air, but also because of one simple fact:

Birds don't like to get wet.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read the story! The reviews helped me a lot, thanks to the writers, too!**

**The story is now completed, a new one will be uploaded soon.**

**~WhisperOfFate**


End file.
